1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camera lens filters, and more specifically a camera lens filter with traction frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of camera lens filters, also called lens filters or photography filters, there has been very limited advancement in the field. In advanced photography practices, photography filters are useful for a variety of reasons. In addition to providing a protective lens for a camera lens, photography filters modify the images captured with a camera, including enhancing color, reducing reflections, or aiding in capturing scenery in extremely difficult lighting conditions.
There are two basic filter designs, circular and square. Circular photography filters screw directly into the threads located on the front of a camera lens, and square photography filters require a circular adaptor for use. Currently, circular photography filters often get stuck on the camera lens or jammed up when stacking more than one filter on the camera lens. The removal of the circular photography filters is difficult, and a filter wrench tool is often needed for successfully removing the photography filter without damaging the camera lens or photography filler itself. This prior art method of removal is illustrated in FIG. 1, and described below. Consequently, there is a need for a camera lens filter that can be removed efficiently and quickly from a camera lens without the need of a filter wrench or other removal tool.